


Fahrenheit 9/11

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Very short ficlet that touches on the current political happenings.  If you do not like this or do not like implied criticism of our administration, please do not read.





	Fahrenheit 9/11

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin were trying to figure out something to do on a Wednesday night. Going to Babylon didn’t sound very appealing and there was nothing good on TV so they decided to go to the movies. It was summer-time so all the studio blockbusters were in full force. Brian came across an ad for the new Michael Moore documentary Fahrenheit 9/11. Brian had never been one much for politics but he’s just received his latest issue of Time Magazine that featured the documentarian. This film had been causing an uproar around the country and Brian was intrigued.

“How about Fahrenheit 9/11?”

Justin looked at Brian like he had lost his mind. “What? Why would you want to see that? Documentaries are boring. Let’s go see Spiderman again.”

“We’ve already seen it twice thanks to Mikey and Hunter. Besides this movie is causing all kinds of controversy, we love that.”

“But those types of movies are so boring.”

“Come on Sunshine.” Brian gave Justin the puppy dog eyes that the blonde could never resist.

“Fine, but you’re going to owe me like a hundred blow jobs for this.”

“I’m sure you’ll collect.”

***

Justin was standing in the concession line wondering why Brian had dragged him to this movie. Brian was never socially conscious except when the back room got closed. Oh well he thought. It’s only a few hours of my life and then I collect my reward.

As the movie began Brian and Justin found themselves laughing at some of the absurd images of their president. Then they found themselves horrified at the images of war and the slaughter of innocent people whose only crime was getting in the way of people making money.

The lovers sat in the theatre silent as the credits rolled by, their fingers entwined. Both men were silent as they exited the theatre. Brian lit up a cigarette, deep in thought. There had to be something they could do. Neither one of them had voted in the 2000 Presidential election. That race had been so close and look what the American people had been saddled with. Brian remembers feeling ashamed that he didn’t vote. He just figured what the hell, his vote didn’t matter anyway, but the truth was a few votes here and there and things could have been different.

Justin had been uncharacteristically silent. “What’s on your mind Sunshine?”

“I’m overwhelmed. I want to do something, but what can one person do?”

“We can vote in November.”

“That’s two people Brian, how is that enough?”

“Not if we try to get others to vote. Hell, we’ll set up a booth at Babylon, register to vote, blow Brian Kinney.”

“You put a lot of stake in your appeal.”

“At least it’s something.”

***  
Brian and Justin waited at the Democratic headquarters in Pittsburgh.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“We would like to volunteer to help with voter registration.


End file.
